1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor and a light emitting device having the same.
2. Related Background Art
There is a varistor including an element body having a varistor element body exhibiting voltage nonlinearity and a pair of internal electrodes arranged inside the varistor element body with sandwiching a part of the varistor element body between the internal electrodes, and a pair of terminal electrodes formed on an outer surface of the element body and respectively connected to their corresponding internal electrodes (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-246207).